


Trust

by Deathscythe_Demiguy



Series: Gundam Pilots Don’t Take Sick Days [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 1+2+5, Anesthesia, Anxiety, Drugging, Emetophilia, Emetophobia, Emetophobic character, Fear, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic, Phobias, Sicfic, Vomit, emeto, emeto warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathscythe_Demiguy/pseuds/Deathscythe_Demiguy
Summary: Wufei starts feeling sick after a mission that had included some sort of knock-out gas. Now he’s sat in Duo and Heero’s room trying to quell the rising panic. He isn’t afraid of pain, or even death, but the first sign of nausea and he’s an anxious mess. Not that he’s ever trusted the other pilots with that information before.Just a little fic where Wufei, who is emetophobic, is sick and Heero and Duo take care of him.TW: VOMITING SCENE INCLUDED.





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I myself have pretty debilitating emetophobia and reading and writing emeto stuff is part of my therapy. I do hope you are able to enjoy the fic. I know it’s kind of ooc, but that’s sort of the point. Wufei isn’t himself when it comes to being sick. 
> 
> Tw: fairly detailed vomiting scene, emeto

Wufei had been feeling off for hours now. The mission he’d been on with Heero had been rough, and they’d been gassed with something noxious more than once. He’d passed out as soon as the mission had ended and woke to Heero gently coaxing him awake. He hadn’t thought the other man could be that gentle.

His head spun and throbbed painfully. Wufei pressed the palm of his hand against his left eye, groaning at the ache. He froze when his stomach suddenly bubbled, then churned uncomfortably. His throat felt hot and tight and he felt panic beginning to click in.

Wufei breathed in and out slowly, trying to slow the tremble that took over his body. He was appalled to feel the panic continue to rise in him. He would not let this happen. He would not panic like this. And he certainly would NOT cry. 

‘Just breathe, Chang. Don’t be such a weakling.’

He could handle anything. Broken bones, bullet holes, broken ribs, pneumonia from broken ribs, all manner of torture. So why, then, did he always lose it like this when he was going to be sick? 

He was torn between wanting to be alone, to hide his shameful fear, and wanting to seek companionship from someone he could trust with his weakness. He decided on being alone in someone’s room, seeking comfort from their scent instead of actively seeking them out. Still in his flight suit, Wufei settled shakily onto one of the beds in the room Heero and Duo shared, caught between hoping one of them would be in soon and praying they wouldn’t.

‘Get a grip. Just go to sleep.’

Settling a bin on the desk chair he’d pulled flush against the bed, Wufei tried to rest, curling up on the bed and inhaling the soft scent of lavender and sandalwood. This helped to quell the panic, and the nausea receded enough for him to fall asleep.

He woke with a start some hours later, reaching for the bin and retching violently. His fingers began to shake almost too hard to hold the basin he was leaning over. His hair had come loose during his rest and now hung in his way, but he couldn’t move at all for fear it would spur on a new wave of nausea. 

‘Please no!’

Another dry retch brought with it a strangled sob and Wufei might as well have been on fire, the flush of embarrassment spreading down his neck and chest was so red hot. Heero was standing in the doorway, Quatre and Duo right behind him. For a moment they all just stared, but then he could feel heat flood his throat again and his face must have looked panicked. 

Heero was at his side in a second, observing him for injuries, trying to ask what was wrong. Wufei only clamped a hand over his mouth and shook his head, immediately regretted the motion when the movement triggered a violent retch. Then there was suddenly vomit spraying out through his fingers, missing the bin to splatter across the duvet, Heero, and himself. 

“...sorry...” Wufei managed to get out between waves.

Heero watched as Wufei sobbed and retched again. More sick dribbled from between the other man’s fingers and tears streamed across his cheeks. Heero couldn’t understand what was happening. “Heero, he’s afraid to be sick! Don’t just stare at him! He needs-” Quatre was moving to come to them, but Wufei looked at him and the panic in his eyes at the other man meaning to comfort him was enough to make him back off. 

Duo was already gone, hunting for bottled water and towels. Quatre headed off to join him, planning to make ginger tea and look for cleaning supplies. Heero put a hand on Wufei’s tense shoulder. “I’m going to sit behind you.” 

Heero settled on the bed behind the other man, pulling his vomit soaked hair back out of the way with one hand and rubbing the other between his shoulder blades in what he hoped was a soothing gesture as Wufei choked on another stream of fluid forcing itself up and into the bin. 

Then Duo was suddenly there in front of him, taking the bin from his shaky, vomit-slick fingers and murmuring softly. “That’s it ‘Fei. Don’t try and hold it in.” Wufei looked up at him, panting. Teary black eyes went impossibly wide, nearly wild with terror as he gagged painfully, only bringing up a small mouthful.

Then he was heaving again in earnest, all the while trying to force his muscles to stop contracting. Heero slid a hand around to let his warm palm rest over the spasming muscle. The heat of his hand felt good against the painful muscles. He swallowed convulsively between gasping sobs.

“...it won’t stop...” and then another mostly dry heave had him clinging to Duo’s hand where it held the bin. Long stringy tendrils of saliva and phlegm from crying clung to his lips and stuck to his chin. Another sob bubbled up from his chest and then Duo was stroking his face, wiping away the mess with a damp cloth. “You’re alright. Sounds like you’re nearly done. You’re okay. Let us take care of everything.”

Duo was right. Wufei was over the worst of it now, but he was still shaking violently and trying to stop the sobs that still kept breaking free. Each sob triggered another empty heave for a while. His head throbbed in time with his racing heart and he whimpered with every new retch. “Shhh, it’s alright. It’s over. I’m right here, ‘Fei.” Duo’s soft words were punctuated with gentle strokes down the side of his face. 

Quatre came up beside them and quickly switched the vomit bag in the garbage bin for an empty one when it was finally over. He also placed something across the room on Heero’s bed before stepping out again. Heero slid out from behind him and came back with a large bowl about a third full with hot water and a couple towels. 

“Lean back a little, if you think you can.” Heero’s words were a bit clipped. He was clearly uncomfortable, out of his element. But his tone was gentle and held genuine concern. Wufei obeyed, leaning back with Duo’s help so Heero could wash the sick from his hair. 

When he was done, Heero slipped from behind him and Duo took over, wrapping a towel around his dripping hair. By now the tears and sobs had mostly gone, and the trembling was quickly starting to fade. Panic was gone, but roaring waves of embarrassment came to fill its place. 

“I’m so sorry.” He groaned, staring at his hands, surprised to find that they were clean. 

Wufei couldn’t look back up at them just yet. He’d just vomited in their room, messily, too. Little splatters all across the bed, desk, and even Heero! He felt as though he may as well just walk his Gundam to the bottom of the sea and self destruct. Not that it would redeem him much. 

“Feel better now? Think you can take a drink?” Duo asked from behind him, and Wufei nodded. A hand snaked around his torso and pressed a cool bottle into his palm. Wufei took a few tentative sips before letting himself lean back against the other pilot a bit. “Before you’re too comfortable, why don’t we get you moved to the other bed so Heero can strip mine?”

‘To Heero’s bed? He couldn’t! Not after all the trouble he’d already caused.’

“I can go back to my room. I don’t want to-“ Wufei didn’t even get his sentence out before Duo was interrupting. 

“I know you CAN, but do you want to? Don’t think about me. Or Heero.” His tone was firm, but tender. “We were worried about you, Wu-man.” Duo ruffled his still damp hair gently and grinned. Wufei was still blushing deeply and couldn’t quite make eye contact, but he shook his head slowly. 

Duo climbed off the bed, carefully avoiding the droplets of sick drying on the duvet and took Wufei by the elbows, gently pulling up. “ Up you go. That’s it.” He said when Wufei got up slowly, swaying slightly on still-shaky legs. Let’s get you into something clean first, Duo remarked, remembering the vomit still on Wufei’s clothes. 

Heero was back, clean and with a fresh pair of shorts and a tank top for Wufei. He stepped up behind them and began pulling at the fastenings of the flight suit. Wufei’s face flushed anew, feeling a rush of shame and irritation. 

“I don’t need you to dress me, for Gods’ sake!” In spite of his words, he stepped free of the suit and into the loose workout shorts Heero held out for him. He still clung to Duo’s forearm, and the other man’s grip on his elbow was there to steady him. They turned and he was lowered to a sitting position on Heero’s bed. 

The covers had been pulled back already and he turned himself so that his legs slid under the layer of cool sheets, not bothering to wait for a shirt. He was suddenly very tired. The long mission, strange sedative gas, and stomach upset had worn him out completely. 

Behind them, Heero had already begun cleaning. Wufei briefly thought of helping, but his body was quickly being pulled under by the lure of sleep. Duo helped him settle the pillows and pulled the covers up around him, before sitting on the edge of the bed. “You get some rest. We’re gonna get this cleaned up and then we’ll be right over there if you need us.” He gestured to the already stripped and remade bed across from this one. “We’ll be here the whole night, okay?” Duo said, brushing a lock of Wufei’s dark hair behind his ear and Wufei nodded sleepily. 

With that, Duo was up and across the room, helping Heero scrub the carpet. Wufei let his eyes close, quickly approaching sleep. In the morning, he would be embarrassed all over again. And he’d have to explain his phobia. But for now, he gave in. They could handle it. So he let them keep taking care of it, taking care of him and allowed his worried thoughts fade away. Just for a little while. He could trust them.


End file.
